Obstacles
.]] Obstacles are the important parts of Cookie Run that make the game as fun as it is. They give the opportunity to test a player's skill of the game by how long the player can last in a run without hitting any of them. Hitting obstacles costs the player an amount of Energy, but some obstacles take only half of the usual. In Special Episodes, sometimes the damage from hitting obstacles is significantly increased. Types and Characteristics *Episode 1: Escape from the Oven will introduce you to the basic types of obstacles: short obstacles (single jump), tall obstacles (double jump), hanging obstacles (slide), and small flying obstacles. The final stage introduces land mines, a very short obstacle that can be single jumped. The Cookie will be thrown upwards and hurt if you accidentally step on them. *Episode 2: Primeval Jungle will show you new obstacles such as hanging ones that swing in an arcing motion at you and obstacles that will literally run from off screen into a position in front of you on screen. If you hit obstacles that runs from off screen, the Cookie will also slow down for a second. *Episode 3: Dragon's Valley introduces obstacles that suddenly, but not totally unpredictably, expand their hitbox. This is done in many interesting ways such as small volcanoes spurting out lava around itself, and baby dragons poking their heads out of their eggs. This episode also has a giant dragon that will swoop down from above you (slide to avoid) at the final stage. *Episode 4: The City of Wizards introduces floating obstacles that can either retract to reduce their hitbox or expand itself to cover more area. At some stages, there are obstacles that will melt or explode, creating holes instead of an obstacle. This episode also has a new giant obstacle at its final stage that will occasionally appear to shoot a laser at you. The laser can be shot at two heights; above you (will damage the Cookie if currently jumping) or right at you (slide to avoid). *Special Episode 1: Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins has all the obstacle types up to Episode 2 except land mines, and will deal out double damage if you hit them. *Special Episode 2: Tower of Frozen Waves introduces obstacles with a "frozen wave" around them. If you happen to collide with that obstacle, you will get frozen and you will still lose Energy if you do not defrost it within time (although it will defrost on its own). The special episode also includes an obstacle similar to Episode 4's final stage obstacle. The new giant obstacle won't shoot a laser at you, but will spawn floating obstacles in your way in an attempt to catch you unprepared. However, before the Wrath of the Dragon season, it was in the form of a laser. As of the Wrath of the Dragon update, you will have 40 energy taken from hitting most obstacles. However, small flying obstacles will cost you 20 energy instead. Tall obstacles can be single-jumped or rapid-double-jumped (see below), but require a skill to determine the very exact jump moment. Hanging obstacles can be double-jumped if standing alone, but also require exact calculation. Basic Knowledge of Avoiding Obstacles At the tutorial session of the game, you will be shown four ways to avoid taking damage with the obstacles: # Jumping once # Jumping twice or double jump # Sliding # Taking Power Jellies: Giant Jelly, Blast Jelly, Coin Jelly Episode 2: Primeval Jungle will introduce you a new Power Jelly that can destroy obstacles, the Colorful Star Jelly Party. Special Episode 2: Tower of Frozen Waves have a special Power Jelly that will destroy all obstacles currently on sight. This Power Jelly takes an appearance of a light blue bubble with a red flame inside. Jelly Trails The jelly trail refers to the placement of jellies (sometimes coins) in the game. Most of the time they are lined up in such a way that they serve as a guide, giving the player hints about incoming obstacles or passable paths to navigate in a bunch of obstacles. In other times, it might deceive players, and therefore require the player's skill to navigate through the game. Double jumping hanging obstacles Despite their appearance, hanging obstacles can actually be double jumped. This trick is useful in special episodes, especially Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. However, it requires the player to know the exact moment when the second jump can be made. Rapid double jump Also known as "double-tapping," this technique is really useful in many ways, especially in some floors of Tower of Frozen Waves and some Cookies such as Lime Cookie, Roll Cake Cookie, and Skating Queen Cookie. However, players need to know when exactly to execute this technique, as some hanging obstacles can cause the player to collide when using this technique and not the usual single jump. This is because double-tapping can make the Cookie go slightly higher than a single jump. See Also * Auto Farming * List of Treasures that destroy obstacles * List of treasures that give less Energy loss when hitting obstacles * List of treasures that incur additional damage from hitting obstacles * List of Treasures that give extra points for destroyed obstacles * List of Treasures that give extra points for going through obstacles * List of Treasures that give Coins for destroying obstacles * List of Treasures that may generate winged Coins for destroying an obstacle Category:Mechanics